El instante paso
by Jules Wesker-Keyes
Summary: Solo una historia mas de millones de caras que hay en una ciudad, como vela en el viento dura solo un momento y el instante paso. Especie de Songfic basado en la cancion el instante paso de Caramelos de Cianuro.


**Los personajes de Resident evil pertenecen a Capcom(aunque yo quisiera que fueran míos), y la cancion El instante paso pertenece a Caramelos de Cianuro(mi banda favorita) solo hago esta historia sin búsqueda alguna de enriquecerme o ganarme algún beneficio, más que ganar me sus lecturas... bueno ya dicho esto comencemos.**

 **El instante pasó**

 _Claire Redfield:_

" _Odio viajar en metro pero se supone que me debo encontrar con Jill en la siguiente parada, desearía que no hubiese tanta gente, cuando llegue el tren será difícil llegar hasta halla entre tanta gente… ya llego el tren y yo ni siquiera he bajado… mejor lo hago rápido no quiero llegar tarde"._

 _ **Te subiste apresurada en el vagón**_

 _ **las puertas ya se cerraban**_

 _ **entre la multitud se cruzó una mirada**_

Claire empieza a correr hacia el tren, esquivando la gente y a los obstáculos que había en la estación todo parecía hecho para evitar que llegara a ese tren, pero ella estaba decidida a llegar... se tardó unos segundos llegar al vagón, tuvo que subir corriendo… las puertas casi la dejan fuera pero al final logro pasar entre la multitud de gente… miro hacia todos lados dentro del tren esperando ver a Jill dentro del vagón…

Miro a todos lados esperando encontrarse con la castaña, no la encontraba pero el mensaje que recién había recibido le decía que ella estaba en la parada, pero el mensaje había llegado hace 10 minutos, aunque tal vez por la cantidad de gente no la ubicaba o tal vez estaba en otro parte del tren.

Siguió mirando a todos lados, caminaba de manera lenta entre la gente buscando a Jill… se paró en seco dentro del tren al reconocer a aquel hombre… y por lo que parecía él también la había reconocido entre la multitud, durante los segundos en los que el tren anunciaba su llegada a la parada ambos se sostuvieron una mirada fija…

 _Albert...-_ susurro inaudible entre la multitud, sintió sus piernas flaquear, sus corazón partirse a la mitad, su orgullo y gallardía quedaron en el olvido mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban. Trato de formular palabra, de gritar, de reclamarle, pero ni siquiera podía caminar hasta él.

 ** _A_** _ **lo mejor**_

 _ **mientras buscabas un poco de valor**_

 _ **la palabra adecuada**_

 _ **él se bajó del tren y tú mirabas callada**_

Cuando el tren paro por completo aquel rubio bajo del tren con la elegancia que le caracterizaba, trato de detenerlo, de ir tras él, de reclamarle por lo que hizo… pero justo cuando por fin pudo mover sus piernas ya era demasiado tarde, él se encontraba fuera del tren, las puertas se cerraron, este avanzaba de nuevo y ella lo miraba callada a través de la ventana del vagón…

Otra vez aquel rubio le partió el corazón sin siquiera decirle nada… otra vez aquel rubio le quito el orgullo y la gallardía con tan solo una mirada… mientras miraba a través del espejo una lagrima se escapó de sus ojos, sintió su alma partirse como ya lo había hecho una vez.

Continuo viendo a Albert por la ventana hasta que quedo en total oscuridad… solo la negrura del muro mantenía los recuerdo de esa última vista… se separó lentamente de la ventana y más lagrimas rodaron por su mejilla, las seco rápidamente, a pesar del dolor no quería llegar mal a la cita con Jill, solo fue un momento.

 _ **Y el instante pasó**_

 _ **solo una historia más de millones de caras que hay en una ciudad**_

 _ **como vela en el viento dura solo un momento**_

 _ **y el instante pasó**_

Entre las sombras de su mente aquel recuerdo se apodero de ella, asiéndola llorar aún más, quería olvidarlo dejarlo en el pasado, pero no importaba cuanto lo intentase siempre volvía ese recuerdo… como una advertencia de lo que pudo ser y no fue… de lo que aquel hombre le hizo sin siquiera pronunciar palabra.

Alguien, ni siquiera vio quien, le cedió el asiento sin ver ella se sentó de una vez, su vista nublada por las lágrimas, el rencor que por alguna razón no se convertía en odio se apodero de ella durante ese instante y los siguientes a ese… se limpió las lágrimas otra vez esperando poder contenerlas esta vez aunque sabía que era inútil.

Recordó por un segundo al rubio, la había hecho feliz durante unos años… la había ilusionado, enamorado, engatusado… para al final dejarla en el olvido… dejar que su corazón se partiera como lo hizo… para después, al final, llevarse su alma consigo. Volvió a sentir el rencor que le tenía y que por alguna razón no terminaba de convertirse en odio. Y aquel recuerdo invadió cada pedazo de su maltrecho y destrozado corazón.

 _ **Ella prepara la mesa para dos, como cada mañana**_

 _ **el mira el reloj, huele el café y se levanta ...**_

 _ **un día más; cuando la tuvo de frente la abrazo le dijo: espera mi regreso.**_

 _ **Fue la última vez que se dieron un beso**_

Recordó cuando creyó en él, como lo amaba y lo seguía amando… aunque ella trataba de superarlo por alguna razón o fuerza del destino le era imposible, tal vez tenía que recordarlo siempre para no entregarse como lo hizo, tal vez era una lección del destino… o simplemente una jugarreta, una mala pasada del destino que por algún motivo ella tuvo que pagar… algo que le demostraba la niña inocente que seguía siendo y que ese hombre aprovecho.

Se sintió como una tonta al pensar las cosas que imagino de él… que se quedaría con ella… de que tendrían una vida juntos… de que serían felices y que él se uniría a ella por toda la vida… se maldijo internamente al pensar en lo inocente que fue, debió de hacerle caso a su hermano, a Jill… a todos ellos, pero no lo hizo y termino sin alma.

 _ **Y el instante pasó**_

 _ **solo una historia más de millones de caras que hay en una ciudad**_

 _ **como vela en el tiempo dura solo un momento**_

 _ **y el instante pasó**_

El tren paro de repente anunciando por el altavoz que ya había llegado a su parada, miro por la ventana y diviso a Jill por la ventana quien la saludaba entusiasta… se secó las lágrimas y le devolvió el saludo sin más… después de todo el instante paso.

Cuando llega el momento de olvidar… cuando el instante pasa… el dolor ocupa el antiguo lugar del amor y poco a poco se convierte en rencor.

 _ **Solo una historia más de millones de caras que hay en una ciudad**_

 _ **como vela en el tiempo dura solo un momento**_

 _ **y el instante pasó**_

 _Albert Wesker:_

" _Te divise entre la multitud, tratando de continuar… me ataco ese recuerdo, me ataco el recuerdo de ese día, no lo lamento… ahora solo puedo atesorar tu mirada a través del cristal…"_

Apenas vio a Claire en medio del tren, cuando ambas miradas se encontraron y pudo reconocer ese rostro a través de esos ojos azul marino, por ese cabello rojo… recordó lo que hizo aquella vez, el momento en que se robó su alma y destruyo su corazón… no deseaba recibir quejas en público tampoco es que se viese que ella podía mediar palabra, parecía muda, inmóvil y mejor así.

En el primer momento que tuvo, cuando el tren paro por completo se bajó lo más rápido que pudo… se dio cuenta de los ojos de Redfield a través del cristal, de las lagrima que dejo caer por sus rosadas mejillas, como sus labios trataron de articular palabra inútilmente… no pudo hablar y aun que lo hubiese hecho él no la hubiese escuchado entre el bullicio.

El tren volvió a andar y vio como el tren se ocultaba entre los muros… como la negrura terminaba de llevarse el tren… y como hace tiempo aun no entendía como Redfield era capaz de destrozarlo con tan solo una lagrima, de hacerlo sentir culpable con una mirada… pero solo fue un momento y el instante paso.

 _ **Entre dormido y despierto me ataco**_

 _ **como un ladrón tu recuero**_

 _ **trato de atraparlo y se me va entre los dedos**_

 _ **y el instante paso**_

Subió las escaleras hasta la calle, no tenía deseos de volver a ver a aquella mujer… de volver al pasado como solo ella sabía hacerlo volver… porque solo fue un segundo entre los miles de momentos que pasan en un día en una ciudad cualquiera… porque después de todo el instante paso. Después de todo el aún conservaba de alguna forma el alma de ella… el orgullo y la gallardía desaparecieron por un minuto.

Cuando llega el momento de olvidar… cuando el instante pasa… el dolor ocupa el antiguo lugar del amor y poco a poco se convierte en rencor.

 _ **Solo una historia más millones de caras que hay una ciudad**_

 _ **como vela en el tiempo dura solo un momento**_

 _ **y el instante paso.**_


End file.
